All Text
How to translate Just translate this sentence. Message source Dungeon 18 " Dungeon " " Lost Land " " Colosseum " " Gallery " " Tutorial " Select Your Hero: Saved Game: You lose. You win! Equipment Monster Leader Board Local Arena killed in %d turns. Score " Upgrade:" " Feats:" "NEXT" "Step 1 / 8:\nWelcome to tutorial mode!\nThis is a dungeon adventure game; the top of the screen is the hero status panel, the middle is dungeon events, but there is no event now.\nclick this dialog!" "Well done!\nWhen you finish a step, the next button will be enabled. Just press it to go to the next step.\n" "Step 2 / 8:\nIn the top status bar there are basic attributes: life, attack, defense, and speed.\n*Life: the game is over when you do not have enough life to defeat any monster.\n* Attack: do more damage.\n* Defense: take less damage.\n* Speed: a lower value will increase the number of attacks.\npress hero status window to view upgrades and feats!" "You can slide left or right to switch between the dungeon event window and hero upgrades and feats!\nUpgrades require stars, so you can't upgrade yet." "Step 3 / 8:\nHere comes a boss, your goal is to defeat it!\nBut your level is one and your experience bar is empty. You need to level up first.\nWhen you can't complete an event, the background will be black (as shown).\npress on the boss event!" "The details of the event are displayed! Press anywhere outside of the popup window to close it.\nYou can view the details of any event by long pressing it.\nNext we will learn how to gain experience." "Step 4 / 8:\nHere come the slimes, time to get some experience!\nDamage during battle will automatically calculated. \nPress a slime to defeat it and get loot and experience.\nall slimes!" "Congratulations! You beat all of the slimes and leveled up!\nEach level you gain gives you 3 stars to upgrade attributes.\nLet's learn how to upgrade now." "Step 5 / 8:\nThe fairy will enhance your attributes if you pay stars.\nEach attribute has its own limit; a '!' will be added after an attribute value when the limit is reached.\nall of your stars to upgrade the hero!" "The hero became stronger!" "Step 6 / 8:\nYou might have noticed the keys.\nPress on a door to automatically use the key to open it.\nThere is usually old equipment behind doors.\na key to open any door!" "All doors will disappear when you don't have any keys left.\nYou can keep one or more keys, because there may be better loot later." "Step 7 / 8:\nYou can spend coins to buy equipment from the merchant.\nYou should examine equipment before you buy it by long pressing on the merchant.\nThe merchant will sell any equipment that you got before.\nall of your coins to buy equipment!" "Unlike doors, the merchant will still be there even if you spend all your coins. He just wants to sell more equipment!" "Step 8 / 8:\nIt's time to rid this place of evil.\nYour hero has become stronger, so you should be able to defeat the boss now.\nGo, hero!\nthe Skeleton King!" "Congratulations, you beat the Skeleton King!\nPress the "Game Over" event to leave the tutorial!" Novice Barbarian Berserker Dragoon Thief Assassin Skeleton King beginner class, easy to level up. high health, easy to master. powerful attack, specializes in killing monsters without taking damage. balanced offence and defence, very hard to master. high speed, steals equipments to increase attributes. gains health from one-hit-kills. lord of the undead, rules the entire dungeon. Skeleton Slime Cyclops Pumpkin Werewolf Yeti Griffon Squleton Cat Sith Wailing Wall Demon Earth Knight Fire Knight Water Knight Wind Knight Door Trap Merchant Fairy Old Hero Gladiator You Win You Win Game Over "previous victims of the dungeon that have been awakened by Skeleton King to fight for him" "crawls around, likes to eat shiny things" "born with only one magic eye, its abilities are unknown" "over ripened, these pumpkins are very hard to eat" "transforms to human on the night of the full moon, high attack power" "ice snowman, high defense." "the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle with talons on its front feet" "secretary of Skeleton King, she carries a variety of rings" "a noble gentleman, can speak seven languages" "even the most sharp weapon can only cry" "try to entice the King with eteral life" "one of The four knights of the King, silence and honest, has a yellow magic mirror" "one of The four knights of the King, irritable temper, has a red magic mirror" "one of The four knights of the King, gentle and kind, has a blue magic mirror" "one of The four knights of the King, wayward impulses, has a green magic mirror" "there is old equipment behind this door" "a growth in the dungeon, it will attack any creature close to it" "appear throughout the dungeon to sell a variety of equipment, but where the equipment comes from is still a mystery." Fairy "appear in the dungeon arbitrarily to give help" "an armed combatant who loves to get in violent confrontations with other gladiators." "If you defeat any boss, you win the game!" "Defeat the Skeleton King to enter the colosseum." "There are no more available events, game over." Key Copper Coin Silver Coin Gold Coin Star Yellow Gem Red Gem Blue Gem Green Gem White Gem Wooden Sword Wooden Shield Wooden Ring Iron Sword Iron Shield Iron Boots Iron Ring Great Sword Wind Dagger Tower Shield Mithral Sword Mithral Shield Mithral Boots Yellow Ring Red Ring Blue Ring Green Ring Black Ring White Ring "Dragon's Fury" "Winter's Breath" "Storm's Roar" Shadow Dagger Black Shield White Shield Wind Boots Holy Sword Holy Shield Ring of the Goddess Skull Sword Skull Shield Skull Ring Ring of Life Ring of Attack Ring of Defense Ring of Speed Unknown Open the door or trigger the thief's skill. Gather coins to buy equipment in shop. "Upgrade the hero's attributes." "This magic gem upgrades a single attribute." "This powerful magic gem upgrades all of the hero's attirubtes." "mithral forged, has a strong life enhance" cursed "A gift from the King to the Fire Knight, the fire never extinguishes." "A gift from the King to the Water Knight, enemies will be frozen by this sword." "A gift from the King to the Wind Knight, thunder rolls with a gentle swing." "crafted with a Demon's horn, cursed." "You can't move the Wailing Wall, but you can knock off a stone." "A gift from the King to the Earth Knight, it has almost no weight." "The Cat Siths's favorite boots." "A holy set blessed by the Fairy." "sword of the Skeleton King, cursed" "shield of the Skeleton King, cursed" "ring of the Skeleton King, cursed" "This incredible yellow ring always raises your life to 999." "This incredible red ring always increases your attack by 10%." "This incredible blue ring always increases your defense by 10%." "This incredible green ring alwasys decreases your speed by 2." Experience Quick Learner Apprentice Gem Seeker Rich Lucky Rage Block Shopping Bargain Unlock Disarm Trap Steal Purification Evasion Life Leech Dark Presence Undead Gain experience to level up by killing monsters. Level up with less experience. Learns special skills from old heroes. Find more gems. Find more coins. Find more equipment. just rage. block some damage find more shops reduce the price of shop items opens doors without keys disarms traps with keys steals equipment from the shop "purify cusred equipment" avoid trap damage gain health when monsters do no damage. Open doors, disarm traps, and get shop items with no cost. cannot recover life